twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
FlyingScotFilms
FlyingScotFilms, also known as Dax, has been uploading Thomas Wooden Railway videos on his channel since July of 2018. He is known for making exceptional customs across all ranges of Thomas and Friends. He currently has over 200 subscribers. Dax currently has over 100 followers on Twitter. Channel History Dax uploaded his first video on July 20th of 2018. The video in question was a review of the 2001 Wooden Railway Thomas. In February of 2019, he hit 50 subscribers. To celebrate this occasion he made a video of Henry as a thank you to all of his subscribers. On April 27th 2019, Dax had his first meetup with a popular Youtuber called Heisel Productions. However, Dax thought it best not to introduce himself with a camera in hand at Tittletown Train Show in Green Bay, WI. Around the start of spring 2019, Dax started being lazy on uploading videos and soon after the editing program he used wouldn't let him upload to YouTube. A month later he fixed it and a few days after on the 22nd of June hit 100 subscribers. As this happened, The Great Western Scot made a bet with him that he ended up losing and so his channel name for a week was "Dax The Salt Van". He ended up making a Trackmaster custom of it and uploading a video about it. His 100 Subscriber celebration video was his visit to Day Out With Thomas 2019 at the National Railroad Museum in Green Bay, WI. There he met Heisel again as he was a volunteer on the Tomy layout. 4 days later he uploaded his 100th video. On September 21st he met-up with fellow community member; That One Train Guy, or Xaine. This meet up took place at the NRM in Green Bay, WI. On this day Dax traded his Crovan custom and a 1996 James to Xaine for an original 1992 Tomy Gordon. A video was filmed, but probably will not be released, at least entirely. On November 20th of 2019, Dax hit 200 on his YouTube channel. He uploaded a video showing off the items that he had purchased at Trainfest in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. At the beginning of the video, he put in a short message thanking his subscribers for all of their support over the years (year and a half). As of February 2020, he continues to upload every once in a while. Around mid-February of 2020, Dax insulted someone over Twitter in a Bachmann thread. The person he insulted had made a joke about him, that he didn't like. This ended up getting more and more popular, and at the time, it seemed the community's new favourite thing was to bombard Dax with comments saying "You're an asshole" and "Delete your account". Users such as Ed's Trainz, Skarloey Rheneas, and Mr MPS2002 participated in this. Dax apologized to the person he insulted, but the community decided Dax hadn't had enough. The VERY NEXT DAY, someone looked at one of Dax's old tweets in which, he put a torch to his desk to make it smoke and put an engine over the top. The person who looked at it decided that they would call him out on that too, and so, the community called him stupid and a pyromaniac. Then another user by the name of Train Guy Ry, looked at another old tweet, in which he faked burning a troublesome brakevan and grey face. Dax hadn't been serious about it and revealed later in the tweet that it was a joke. Train Guy Ry decided to call him out for this joke, and a few other users joined him. Wooden Railway Collection As of 2019, he has over 400 wooden railway engines and pieces of rolling stock in his collection. Most of which are from the early 90s to the late 2000s. He has been growing his collection since 2006 when he got his first wooden railway items. Wooden Railway Customs In all Dax has made over 40 wooden railway customs. Some of said customs: Kate, Red Rosie, Mason, RWS Thomas MK I, RWS Thomas MK II, RWS Edward, Old Shape Henry MKI, Milk Tanker, Various colours of Express Coaches, Mason, Tar Tanker, D. Fusit Gunpowder Van, Works Coach, Express Brake Coach, White Face Troublesome Truck, Winston, RWS Mike, Bulgy, Diesel 10, Alfred, Crovan, BR Green Flying Scotsman, Updated Fergus, Updated Stephen, Steelworks Thomas, Royal Gordon, Old Shape Henry MKII, Bear, Henrietta, Algy, and Jinty. OCs: Sir Adam, Matt The Italian Bus, York, Carl, Edinborough, and Raymond. His favourite custom is of an engine called Daxton, an LNER J50 created by @TheTrainiac123 on Twitter. Trivia * He is a fan of Indiana Jones and Star Wars. * He has been a part of 3 meetups, with 2 different people. * His three favourite characters are Gordon, James, and Alfred, in that order. * His favourite movie/Thomas movie is Thomas and the Magic Railroad. * He is friends with some TWRC users and members such as Heisel Productions, Henry Train, The Great Western Scot, and The Caledonian Engines. * He is also a big fan of the Hornby and Bachmann Thomas ranges. * He may possibly do custom commissions. * Dax will be attending The Great British Train Show in April of 2020 in Brampton, Ontario, Canada. There he will meet many Thomas Youtubers. * Dax has purchased items from community members Ryatron12, ThomasFan123, and MrConductorFan1406. * He once made a trade with The Great Western Scot and a second with That One Train Guy. He soon may be making another trade, with another community member. 'Links' Dax's YouTube channel https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6a9WbAZ16lnUC9LByTxvig Dax's Twitter account - https://twitter.com/FilmsScot Gallery Screenshot 2019-11-14 at 9.40.21 AM.png|Dax's RWS Mike inspired by The Caledonian Engines Screenshot 2019-11-14 at 9.39.30 AM.png|An outdated picture of Dax's custom Fergus Screenshot 2019-12-18 at 12.19.32 PM.png|Some of Dax's Thomas DVD/VHSs Screenshot 2019-12-18 at 12.17.23 PM.png|Dax's custom of Kate Screenshot 2019-12-18 at 12.17.00 PM.png|A 4 episode series that Dax continues whenever he travels. Screenshot 2019-12-18 at 12.16.25 PM.png|Dax's 1992 Gordon Screenshot 2019-12-18 at 12.16.01 PM.png|Dax's 70th Anniversary Hornby Thomas #840/1000 Screenshot 2019-12-18 at 12.15.15 PM.png|Dax's Trackmaster RWS Gordon custom Screenshot 2019-12-18 at 12.14.49 PM.png|Dax's factory error Billy with Rosie's chassis Screenshot 2020-02-11 at 8.28.04 AM.png|Dax's British Railway Bachmann Gordon WIP Screenshot 2020-02-11 at 8.28.11 AM.png|Dax's Bachmann Mail Coach custom Screenshot 2020-02-11 at 8.28.31 AM.png|Dax's WIP Ertl Stepney chassis swap Screenshot 2020-02-11 at 8.28.43 AM.png|Dax's custom of William Politeski's short James Screenshot 2020-02-11 at 8.28.52 AM.png|Dax's James custom Screenshot 2020-02-11 at 8.29.07 AM.png|Dax's two Fergus' next to each other Screenshot 2020-02-11 at 8.29.30 AM.png|Dax's face paint of D261 Category:2018 Category:Active Members Category:Custom Makers